Javik
Javik is one of the main protagonists and squad members in the video game Mass Effect 3, though he can only be acquired through the From Ashes DLC. He is the last living Prothean after the others were extinct and seeks revenge against the Reapers. He was sealed in a life pod for 50,000 years and was reawakened by Commander Shepard, subsequently becoming one of his/her squad. He was voiced by Ike Amadi. Personality Due to all the horrors he saw in the Prothean-Reaper War, the destruction of his entire race being the most obvious, combined with being reawakened into a new cycle where nothing is what he expected, Javik is a very moody, violent, cynical and distrusting individual armed with a burning thirst for vengeance and a brutal honesty. He is very reluctant to make friends with the Normandy crew, believing it to not be his purpose. He also sees no value in honour or morality in battle, clearly implying that he sees no good side to it. Nevertheless, this does not stop him from opening up to Commander Shepard about his cycle, despite believing it doesn't matter now that his people are dead, as well as showing various signs of respect towards the Commander throughout the game. Apart from Shepard, however, Javik is generally very rude and unfriendly to anyone he interacts with, frequently referring to the species of the current cycle as "primitives" and addressing people by their species rather than by name, the latter of which Liara eventually calls him out for. Despite his reserved personality and unwillingness to open up to any of the crew, Javik is a very opinionated person, perhaps to the point of dogmatism, never hesitating to speak his view on a given situation. This is especially true when the subject is synthetics. Due to his race's unpleasant history with machines (such as the Reapers and the Zha'Til), Javik believes that all machines commit treachery eventually and that it is impossible for them and organics to co-exist. He backs up his claim by saying that synthetics know how they were created and why, while organics don't, meaning that, according to Javik, synthetics see no reason for organics to exist. He also says that while organics are trapped by the limitations of time, synthetics aren't and that because they are sentient, they are smart enough to wonder why they have to take orders from their inferiors. He firmly warns Shepard not to form an alliance with the Geth and not to taking any chances with Legion, insisting that he/she throw him out the airlock (which even Renegade-Shepard thinks is a little drastic) and that the Geth oppose the Reapers simply to eliminate the competition. EDI, however, claims that Protheans were no better since they subjugated the other races of their time, though Javik defends this by saying that they dominated them, and that it was the intention of evolution. Indeed, Javik is shown to be a strong believer in the process of evolution, saying that extinction is the natural order of things and those who have nothing to offer are doomed to perish. He even goes so far as to describe peace as a "static mode of existence," where nothing grows, changes or struggles. As the Avatar of Vengeance for his people, Javik is always in favour of the most ruthless, yet efficient methods possible. Examples of this include his above mentioned insistence that Shepard throw Legion out the airlock and his belief that the turians should have detonated a bomb to wipe out the krogan rather than deploying the genophage. He also claims that the asari should have executed the Ardat-Yakshi instead of imprisoning them in a monastery, claiming that his people would never allow such monsters to walk among them, though Tali notes that few species would, and the asari were very kind to keep them alive. However, Javik admits that, having spent his whole life as a soldier, he finds it difficult to think outside the box, and under different circumstances, he may have been the benevolent being Liara wished him to be. Indeed, while he often comes off as biased and narrow-minded, Javik will not hesitate to admit the mistakes made by his people; the whole reason the Protheans lost the war is because they became predictable due to the lack of variations in their strategies. When Liara tells him that the current cycle is different (i.e. most races cooperate but they still remain unique), Javik approves, and states that it may be their only hope for victory. Javik despises traitors, describing them as the worst form of enemy; as he puts it, in his cycle, they would punish traitors by tearing their limbs off and giving them a choice; eat their own flesh or starve. Because of this, he believes that Udina being gunned down for his treachery was a far cry from what he deserved. He claims that traitors are never to be trusted, even by the enemy, saying that if they can betray their allies, they can easily do the same to their enemies. As far as Javik is concerned, the only enemies in the war are Reapers and any others aren't worth his time. Throughout the game, Javik is disturbingly unfazed by atrocities that other crew members are horrified by, due to the fact that he had seen far worse in his own war. Tali'Zorah felt very sorry for him that he had to see such horrors, sympathy that Javik appreciated despite considering it unnecessary. In fact, beneath Javik's cold, stoic exterior lies a deeply tormented soul haunted by traumatic events, to the point that he was grateful that he couldn't remember the faces of his people, since the pain was gone with it. If convinced by Shepard to take the Echo Shard and relive all the memories, he remembers a horrific time that all of his crew got indoctrinated and he was forced to kill them by slitting their throats. That day, he realised that war is an atrocity committed in the name of survival, which he describes as a lesson he wishes he never learned. Trivia Javik is very similar to Kiritsugu Emiya: * Both have very tragic pasts which involve killing someone close to them (Javik killed his comrades after they were indoctrinated, while Kiritsugu killed his father after discovering what he had been doing). * Both believe honour and morality have no value in war, and so employ highly ruthless, yet efficient methods to achieve their goals. * Both believe the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few- Javik believes the loss of a single planet is insignificant to the loss of the galaxy, while Kiritsugu is willing to kill hundreds to save thousands. * Both are extremely skilled gunmen with reality-bending powers (Javik has his biotics, while Kiritsugu has his time-slowing magic). * Finally, both have a deep hatred for things that they view as nothing but tools (synthetics and Heroic Spirits, respectively). Gallery Javik 2.jpg Javik 3.jpg Javik- Facepalm.png Javik drunk.jpg Javik- Biotics.png|Javik using his biotics Javik with a hanar.png|Javik with a hanar Javik and Liara.png|Javik and Liara Commander Shepard's Squad.jpg Category:Mass Effect Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Aliens Category:Vengeful Category:Wise Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Suicidal Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Telekinetics Category:Genius Category:Honest Category:Determinators Category:Nemesis Category:Hope Bringer Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:One-Man Army Category:Pessimists Category:Protectors Category:Extremists Category:Paranoid Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Lethal Category:Military Category:Betrayed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Leaders Category:Psychics Category:Envious Category:Samurais Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Monster Slayers